Talk:GMA News TV Program Schedule/@comment-112.206.75.218-20190411080033
Q launched on November 11, 2005 as QTV, standing for "Quality Television". Its flagship stations in Metro Manila were DZOE-TV—which GMA leased as part of a partnership with the religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network (gaining control of the station in exchange for providing equipment for ZOE, and allowing airtime for ZOE-produced programming on QTV), with the GMA-owned DWDB-TV serving as a UHF translator (GMA had previously operated as the independent station Citynet 27, before it went silent in the middle of 2001). The new network would feature a lineup predominantly aimed towards women, with a mixture of domestic and imported lifestyle programs and dramatic series. On March 18, 2007, QTV introduced a new logo, branding the network simply as "Q". which occurred on TV is dropped. GMA News TV was unveiled on February 7, 2011, and Q was the ceased broadcasting on February 20, 2011 in preparation for the launch of the new service, which occurred on February 28, 2011. In 2011, DZBB began its simulcast on television with the launch of "Dobol B sa News TV" block, which officially launched coinciding with the inauguration of GMA News TV. The block you included ito top-rated programs such as "Saksi sa Dobol B" and "Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide". HOwever, its low ratings to be ended its simulcast on September 7, 2012. In 2012, GMA News TV to added for foreign dramas and movies. In 2013, GMA News TV block for live sports coverage produced by GMA Sports into Basketball, Boxing and Volleyball such as Shakey's V League. On May 11, 2015, GMA Network's launching in #GMANewsFeed on GMA News Facebook Live. In July 2016, GMA News TV's Heart of Asia airtime block for Asian Telenovela. In July 24, 2018, It is understandable that GMA Management wants to focus more on Channel 7 when it comes to live coverage of the SONA. But what the management do not realize is the overall purpose of GMA News TV (and of the GMA News for that matter), which in the years since its launch has been largely neglected due to txtracurricular activities not realated to news coverage. In January 2018, GMA News and Public Affairs launches for "Stand For Truth the English-newscasts of GMA Digital Video online on gmanetwork.com/news and GMA Public Affairs on YouTube. As soon as the network is tunes into a digital/cable subscribers it is said that a big part of the news programs, produced by GMA News TV will the new transfer to online platform. It has been going around that the Kapuso network is planning to release their own Digital Terrestrial Television (DTT) device sometime next year. The said DTT is currently under "final testing" and is targetted to be launched at the first quarter of 2019. GMA Network gets a new refreshed logo and alongside with sister network GMA News TV officially relaunched as GMA Sports Plus was unveiled on April 9, 2019, and GMA News TV was the ceased broadcasting on April 17, 2019 GMA Sports Plus programs is now airs extreme sports content and sports and lifestyle oriented programs is preparation for the launch of the targeted at rainbow-millennials; it also new service as a competitor to ABS-CBN's S+A and 5's 5 Plus which also carries the same format, which occurred on April 21, 2019. All of GMA News TV is new channel produced by GMA News and GMA Public Affairs programs, All to DZBB simulcasts programs and All to GMA Entertainment programs moved to the newly launched stand-alone the 3 digital and cable channels under test broadcast, exclusively on Pay TV cable service.